Corvolos
Corvolos are small and intelligent wingdrakes known to travel in large flocks, they were introduced in Monster Hunter Evolution. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|titles = Ebony Bandits|image = }} Physiology Corvolos are small, lightly built wingdrakes with a body structure reminiscent to crows or ravens. The scales of a Corvolos are a light grey in color and have a sparse and patchy covering of black pycnofibers covering its hide. Their head is tipped with a long crow-like beak that is mostly toothless. Their wings are membranous similar to those found on other flying monsters. Their tail is long and ends in a fan shaped feather-like crest. . Behavior Corvolos are typically docile monsters by nature, but they have been known to randomly attack other monsters and hunters on occasion if they are carrying food. They are smart enough to use rudimentary tools. Abilities Corvolos are adept fliers and are known to be quite agile while in the air. Although they lack any elemental sack or organ they are intelligent enough to pick up surrounding debris, rocks and branches and drop them onto enemies to deal damage and stun them. They are also capable of stealing food related items from hunters. They are known to grab and drop certain items in their environment, such as stones, scatternuts and redpit fruits to startle hunters and activate certain environment traps such as paratoads, sleeptoads, nitrotoads and poison cups. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Novialoidea * Order: Pterosauria * Suborder: Unknown * Family: Rhamphorhynchidae * Subfamily: Eocorvodinae * Genus: Corvumimus * Species: C. corax Corvolos, like other wingdrakes aren't related to bird wyverns or flying wyverns with the traits shared between them being purely convergent. The closest relatives among its family are Mernos and Noios. Habitat Range Corvolos is known for inhabiting a large range of habitats across the world. Due to their adaptive nature they can easily be found in almost every climate with the exception of the harshest of them. They are even known to inhabit the old world as well and are thriving there due to a lack of natural predators. Ecological Niche Corvolos are not that high on the food chain and as such they travel in large flocks for protection against large aerial carnivores. Corvolos are omnivores which means that they can feed on a variety of items ranging from nuts and fruits to carrion and eggs. They are typically some of the first scavengers to arrive at a kill and play an important role of seed dispersal for many of the environments they inhabit. Biological Adaptations Corvols do not have many notable biological adaptations to take note of, they are however quite adaptable and intelligent which allows them to easily adapt to new situations that would give other monsters a difficult time. Behavior Corvolos are typically docile monsters by nature, but they have been known to randomly attack other monsters and hunters on occasion if they are carrying food. They are smart enough to use rudimentary tools such as sharpend wooden sticks to spear fish and small monsters with among other things. Trivia * They are based on crows and that is where their ability to use tools also stems from. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Wingdrake Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117